Heartbreak Motel
by Samyo
Summary: SeleneViktor, SeleneMichael. Written in response to a challenge. Michael has abandoned her after making her belive that he loved her, and the only way to return to the coven is to become Viktor's mate.
1. Sanctuary

Title: Heartbreak Motel

Author: Samyo

Genre: Romance/ Action/Adventure

Rating: M

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, and this is my first Underworld fic, so if it sucks, I'm warning you now.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This is written in a response to an Underworld challenge. The story has to be Selene/Viktor, and has to end happy. This will be hard, because I'm usually into writing angst.

* * *

The rain kept pouring down, making the world outside the window look like waterfalls. It was as if the world was mourning something, like a relative peace being shattered. Selene knew too well of what it was; she knew it all too well.

"How long will we have to stay here?" Selene could tell Michael wanted to leave, get out of the city, but they, the vampires and lycans, would expect that. They were staying at a cheap motel, lying on the outskirts of the city. Cigarette smoke stained the walls and drapes, the light bulb in the room's only light went on and off whenever there was lightning.

Michael flipped through the channels, but found nothing interesting. He flipped the television off, and moved toward the tiny bathroom.

"I'm taking a shower."

Selene was tempted then, but quickly ushered away the thoughts. So what if they had kissed, it could have been a heat of the moment sort of deal. Still, she enjoyed the fantasy. Intimate relations with a mortal would be a definite change.

"Selene?" Michael emerged from the bathroom, only wearing pants. "Is there any chance that something will jump out at me?" Selene could tell that he had a hidden agenda, though battled the appropriateness of it.

"Are there any windows?" She walked up closer to him, checking out the muscles in his chest while doing so.

"I don't know." Michael was intoxicating to Selene now. Her brain was going wild with ideas of what she could do to him.

"Didn't you even check?" She was inches away form him; her hormones were going at the speed of light.

"No." She kissed him hard, and kissed back.

* * *

"I gave her too much credit," Viktor thought, "but how could she have known that I possessed the power of regeneration." He looked at his reflection in the water, knowing that his face would be scarred for months.

"You were only a child when I first met you, but now, you've shown me that you now are a woman."

* * *

Review, and I will continue.


	2. Blowing Your Mind

**Author's note:** I warned you that it sucked, and you know who you are, so don't pretend that you don't. You read it at your own risk, you all did, so stick that in your pipe and smoke and smoke it.

**Author's note to the nice readers:** Thank you for the reviews, I really appreciated it, for it's my first Underworld fic (I specialize in LXG fics). And to let you know, this will probably suck, for I don't really have much experience when it comes to writing sex scenes.

* * *

"Oh my God," moaned Selene; it still amazed her how even the non-believers could find religion in the joys of sex. It wasn't even technically sex yet, for both of them still wore their clothes. She didn't care, the feeling of Michael's fangs grazing her skin was enough to send her over the edge.

"And to think that I forgot you were immortal," she thought to herself as Michael removed her corset. She had the sudden urge for power, for dominance. She unbuckled his pants and slid her hand around his member. His moan came out as a growl she slowly moved up and down, causing him to collapse onto the wall.

She could sense it as it came flowing, more and more until he released. Yet, she removed her hand as a wicked idea came into her head.

"Want to know a secret," she whispered as she nibbled on his ear, rubbing her whole self against him to keep his arousal up. Michael unzipped her top, then clutched he breasts.

"What?" He knelt down, kissing, grazing, sucking them.

"Climb up wall." He was confused, wondering if it was a kinky joke or something serious. She pinned him to the wall, as a subtle hint.

He placed his palms flat on the wall, and could feel something abnormal happening. Slowly, he did a crab walk up, Selene removing his boxers and pants as he did so.

He was half on the wall and ceiling when Selene stopped him, and started to rub his inner thighs.

"I'll be damned," he moaned as he felt her mouth embrace him; the sucking and the view of the floor reminding him of the days when he smoked weed. He was jolted by the sensation of fangs now grazing his member, sending him into a panick, but then sent into the best orgasm he ever had.

"Oh fucking Christ…" He floating, floating somewhere in a mindless space. Her voice brought him back down to earth.

"Michael, Michael?"

"That was amazing." She smiled, enjoying the moment before his primal sense took over. Vampires were animals; the males always wanted dominance.

* * *

"Viktor, we thought you were dead?"

"So did I, so did I." After all these years, he was still amazed that the other vampires hadn't realized that the elders could regenerate; it was only a matter of time before Amelia came waltzing in.

"Sir, Marcus has reawakened." That was all Viktor needed, all three elders awake at one time. He had no problem with Amelia, but Marcus had a habit of acting without thinking. He then remembered that Amelia could control him, but that wasn't much of a promise.

"Marcus, what the fuck is going on?" boomed Marcus's voice.

* * *

Please read and review, and I will update. 


End file.
